Jokainen päivä on liikaa
by LemponKoira
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de nuestro marina favorito y todo es como siempre. [Yaoi] [Hyoga X Isaac]


Hacia ya varios años que ambos habían regresado a los fríos parajes siberianos. En una pequeña casa alejada de cualquier ciudad, vivían con lo justo y necesario para ocupar una vida tranquila. Todo esto gracias a la voluntad de dos dioses, que al ver las vidas de sus guerreros, sus luchas y esfuerzos para alcanzar una paz que ya había sido lograda, no eran requeridos más esfuerzos. Considerándose así que el mundo podría tomar al fin un respiro.

Ellos dos, decidieron volver a la tierra que los crío, al frío, al aislamiento y a su mutua compañía. Y ahora en la época más fría y del hemisferio norte acontecía algo que sólo se veía una vez al año, el cumpleaños de Isaac. Pocos días antes el otro, de origen ruso habría cumplido su mayoría de edad, pues por no mucho era mayor que el finés. En este día quería preparar algo especial. Isaac normalmente no se sorprendía con muchas cosas o por lo menos lo aparentaba muy bien.

Una cena, algo no muy difícil, compartir cosas era lo único que podían hacer en su mayoría y a la larga era lo más satisfactorio. Con cosas así se conocían, y también hablando con _"sentido bíblico"_ se amaban, y de alguna manera calentaban sus almas aún en el lugar más frío de la tierra. A sí lo sentía Hyoga, no era verdaderamente una persona pasional, aunque lo era comparado a Isaac. Este último no era fanático de las expresiones y esas tonterías, era su naturaleza parca la que se lo impedía, aunque el ruso nunca imaginaría que dentro se encontraba un pequeño festival de sentimientos que al tiempo afloraban sólo con él.

Ya era entrada la noche, y estaba todo listo, algo de sopa, "_Karjalanpiirakka" _, un par para ser exactos una para cada una, si el ruso hacía un esfuerzo en hacerlas era por el mero hecho de recordar los buenos momentos que Isaac vivió en su natal tierra. Su tierna y humilde infancia, aunque de similar aspecto a la de su amante, de orfandad. Cuando con gusto, y sobre todo cuando podía tenía el privilegio de comer alguna, eso le hacía feliz.

Miro la mesa por última vez, estaba decorada, con sus cubiertos y vajillas puestas. No eran de lo mejor, pero, uno podía comer en ellas. Observo la hora, pronto llegaría,hacen varias horas que lo mando a recoger varios troncos y leña suelta para la chimenea. Realmente estaba la reserva llena, pero como toda acción secreta, necesita cuartada fue lo, único que al rubio se le ocurrió y a petición por interés mutuo de calentarse el otro acepto. No quería pasar frío. Aunque Hyoga se encargaría de que hoy, no lo, pasara...

El tintineo de las llaves al abrir la puerta llamo su atención. Había llegado, y lo esperaba con gusto en la mesa. Solo una escueta sonrisa y un gracias, lo único que recibió. Al de cabellos verdosos no le importaba mucho el tema de cumplir años, era un día más, algo bastante tonto de celebrar como muchas y tantas otras fiestas, que al fin de al cabo nunca acaba de comprender sus motivos. Hyoga, por otra parte, era un poco más forofo de celebrarlas aunque en su debida manera.

\- No era necesario que me preparas esto, es solo un día más.

\- Quizás para ti lo sea Isaac, pero tienes que comprender que me da ilusión que cumplas tu mayoría de edad. - Sonrió, y con suave gesto de mano le indicó que se sentase, el finés suspiro con cansancio y obedeció.

Cenaron a gusto, hablaron de cosas normales, del día el como estaban y poco más. De vez en cuando acariciaban las manos del otro o se miraban a los ojos, con ese tan característico calor que desprende la gente enamorada.

\- ¿Quieres tomar postre? - Añadió Hyoga. Sólo obtuvo una suave sonrisa.

-Gracias pero no. - Se alzó y se acercó a él. - Voy a darme una ducha... - Le dió un suave beso y se fue. Dejándolo algo sorprendido. Se había esforzado en hacer una tarta para nada... Entre las horas muertas de la noche seguramente E la acabaría.

Mientras tanto se dispuso a recoger la mesa y limpiar. Después a causa obvia de la espera busco algo con lo que matar el tiempo, su balalaika. Hacía tiempo que no practicaba con esta. La tomó y se sentó en el sofá tocando acordes sueltos, a lo que al oído aparentemente eran armónicos y hacían ambiente. Estas pequeñas cosas eran las que alimentaban su felicidad.

Escasos diez minutos después noto algo sobre la puerta, él estaba ahí. Como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Mirándole con los ojos cremosos, el pelo húmedo que caía por sus hombros y acariciaban la toalla que se abrazaba con descuido a su cuello. Hyoga, no puedo evitar sentir algo de vergüenza, pero no de la mala, el bochorno de su cara era a causa obvia del placer que se le regalaba a sus ojos.

\- Aparca ese trasto por ahí. Te espero en la habitación. - Ordenó, como si nada se fue. El ruso agradeció que no estuviera mirando de reojo, por alguna razón el bamboleo de glúteos de su mejor amigo lo volvía loco.

Dejó en su sitio el instrumento y obedeció, directamente caminando hacia la alcoba.

Sorprendido se quedó al ver a Isaac tumbado obsvervandole, con vulnerabilidad. Su piel pálida como la nieve, y sus labios carmesí algo amoratados por el frío. Y su bella figura, contorneada y fibrosa lo enloquecian.

\- Hyoga. ¿Sabés ? Soy una persona que le gusta dar... - Abrió ligeramente las piernas dejándole asi pasillo donde entrar. - Pero, también me gusta recibir. Me matas, me matas suavemente.

Algo crecía dentro del rubio y no vaciló en acercarse a la cama.

\- Por favor, hazme tuyo hoy eso es lo único que quiero recibir. - Tomo su quijada con ambas manos y miro con súplica.

Solo, un "Sí", aprisionado entre ambos labios era la respuesta definitiva. El baile de lenguas era insaciable, se buscaban y encontraban, como niños jugando. El ruso se sentía fogoso la ropa le producía agobio. Isaac lo sabía y lo ayudo a quitársela, en esa lucha de lujiria. Los miembros ahora ambos, desnudos, rozaban entre si. Aumentando el tamaño de esto y sintiendo las ganas de explotar.

Mordidas, besos y caricias todo lo necesario para cubrir esa noche fría. Ni si quiera el vodka podría subir tanto la temperatura. Las lamidas del ruso bajaban más y más, y más. Con gustosa felación, y como si de caramelo se tratase lamia y mimaba el fallo de su amigo. Gemidos ahogados era lo único que soltaba. Ni si quiera haciendo el amor aún era capaz de expresarse tal y como era... Hasta que, algo, se introducía dentro de él. Dedos que se retorcian con voltindad propia .En ese momento placer y dolor bailaban y se tomaban de la mano. Sus labios empezaban a sangrar por apretar los dientes contra estos.

\- Isaac... - Susurró. - Dame un beso.

Con gusto lo hizo aún si saber que sería traicionado, algo mucho más grande lo atacó. Ahora si estaban unidos.

-Joder... Hyoga, no podrías avisar... - Se abrazaba a el con fuerza contándole esto al oído como si de un secreto se tratase. Su ojos lagrimeaban. Dolía pero quería más.

\- Voy a moverme. - El otro asintió.

El ingreso en su entrada ya no era tan forzado, con cada embestida su placer crecía, ahora era él mismo, pues reía a veces, gritaba cuando le dolía un poco más pero sobre todo de su boca salían palabras bonitas para el hombre de su vida. Y como tod lo bueno, vino la cúspide del placer. El climax. La corrida.

Agitados pechos descansaban en la cama, acostados uno al lado del otro.

\- Isaac. - Lo abrazó.

\- Dime. - Se recostó en su pecho observandolo..

\- Felicidades... - Un beso de despedida y una calurosa bienvenida al mundo de Morfeo y los sueños era lo único que les de paraba el resto de la noche.

_**Fin. **_

Espero os haya gustado, es mi primera vez después de 3 años que escribo algo y más en una nueva red .

Un cordial saludo y hasta lo próxima si hay próxima.


End file.
